gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcone crime family
The Falcone crime family is a Gothamite powerful crime organization founded by Don Carmine Falcone, who ruled Gotham underworld for 30 years. Organization was restored by Sofia Falcone after third downfall of Cobblepot crime family and unsolved murder of Carmine Falcone. History Carmine Falcone's criminal organization The family's founder is unknown, but at some point the organization was taken over by Carmine Falcone and named as him. Under Falcone, the organization prospered, obtaining almost complete control on the City Council, the Mayor's office and the Gotham City Police Department . Falcone also forced some independent boss, like Fish Mooney, to bestow him, forming a sort of feudal society, with Falcone himself as an "emperor" and several bossess as "vassals". For more than 30 years the syndicate was the dominant power in Gotham's underworld, . It maintained a degree of order and structure amongst the gangs and crime lords of Gotham. While the organization itself was a source of crime, Jim Gordon understood that its collapse and the downfall of its leader could lead to chaos and widespread violence. Thus, the family's reign could be seen as a necessary evil. However, Falcone in his old age became tired and worried for the city's future, giving his subordinates and vassals the possibility to supplant him. Also the long-time rival of Falcone, Salvatore Maroni, became ambitious and brazen. When the younger don became convinced that Falcone had attempted to kill him, he promptly ignited a mob war between the Falcone and Maroni crime families. Carmine Falcone retirement In the aftermath of the gang war, Carmine Falcone tells James Gordon that he plans to retire from the crime family business. The family declined after this; it's members possibly joining the Cobblepot crime family. Despite leaving Gotham and a life of crime, Falcone still has men working for him and was shown to still have contacts as he was able to break Jim Gordon out of prison and find him a safehouse in the city. Taken Over By Sofia Falcone At the time when Carmine Falcone retired and Oswald Cobblepot rose to power, Carmine's capos went into hiding. When Sofia Falcone came to Gotham City, capos Giovanni, Rinaldi, and an unnamed cap showed up at her house wanting her to lead the Falcone crime family. Unfortunately for them, Oswald Cobblepot arrived to meet with Sofia while the three capos were killed outside by Victor Zsasz. Lazlo Valentin becomes involved in a conspiracy with Sofia to assassinate her father Carmine Falcone and blame Oswald Cobblepot for the hit. After Carmine's funeral, Sofia manipulates Gordon into arresting Cobblepot for his murder, and Victor Zsasz, revealed also to be working for Sofia sells him out to the GCPD. Known Members Carmine Falcone era * Carmine Falcone (boss; deceased) * Jimmy Saviano (underboss; deceased)In "Lovecraft", Saviano appear to the right of Falcone, similar to the underboss in a crime family. He was also the second most aged mobster in the family, and the first in the succession line. * Unknown man (capo; deceased) * Victor Zsasz (hitman, formerly) * Giovanni (capo; deceased) * Rinaldi (capo; deceased) * Fish Mooney's ** Fish Mooney (boss; deceased) ** Oswald Cobblepot (boss; formerly) ** Butch Gilzean (lieutenant; formerly) ** Gabe (enforcer; deceased) * Russian Mob ** Gregor Kasyanov (boss; deceased) ** Nikolai (lieutenant; deceased) * Polish Mob ** Turski (boss) ** Janacek (lieutenant) * Irish Mob ** Bannion (boss; deceased) ** Connor (hitman; deceased) Known associates * The Court of Owls (associates) ** Kathryn Monroe (representative) * Mayor Aubrey James (pawn) * Commissioner Gillian Loeb (defected) Sofia Falcone era * Sofia Falcone (boss) * Victor Zsasz (hitman, enforcer) * The Sirens ** Barbara Kean (leader) ** Tabitha Galavan (assassin, enforcer) ** Selina Kyle Known Associates * Lazlo Valentin (hitman, deceased) * James Gordon (formerly; manipulated) * Mayor Burke References Category:Families Category:Organizations Category:Allusions to the comics